1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus and method for an auto channel searching of a video display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an auto channel searching function is capable of judging a broadcast channel of a selected channel exists, memorizing the channel having a broadcast signal as a valid channel and being used when selecting a certain channel and is generally used when first purchasing a TV or reinstalling the TV.
For example, in the case of searching an auto channel with respect to an analog broadcast, public wave channels 2 through 69 and cable channels 1 through 125 are searched in the sequence of a channel number for thereby detecting a channel having a corresponding signal, and the detected channel is stored into a memory. In this state, when a user pushes a channel up/down key, the channel is changed to the channel sequence stored in the memory.
In the auto channel search method of the conventional TV, the presence of the broadcast signal are searched in the sequence of the channel number with respect to the whole channels, and then the channel having a broadcast signal is memorized for thereby implementing an auto channel search. As shown in FIG. 1, the proceeding degree of the auto channel search is displayed by the unit of % together with the currently searching channel number.
In the auto channel search method of the conventional TV, the proceeding degree is simply displayed. Namely, the existing channel types and corresponding broadcast service company name are not displayed, so that a user can not easily recognize a certain broadcast company name and whether a certain channel is available.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an auto channel searching apparatus for a TV and a method thereof which are capable of overcoming the problems encountered in the conventional art and easily recognizing a certain broadcast channel of a user.
To achieve the above object, there is provided an auto channel searching apparatus for a TV according to the present invention which includes a tuner unit for selecting an analog, digital or cable broadcast signal, a signal processing unit for performing a switching operation of an audio and video signal among the broadcast signals selected by the tuner unit and performing a video process of the broadcast signal, a CPT for reproducing a video signal outputted from the switching and signal process unit on a screen, an EEPROM for storing various program information and channel list-related information, a logo memory for storing a broadcast company-based logo video, a key input unit for inputting various operation keys, and a microcomputer for controlling each unit of a TV system so that a channel list information and each broadcast company-based logo information is read in accordance with an auto channel search instruction inputted by the key input unit from the EEPROM and the logo memory and displaying on a screen based on a video process.
To achieve the above object, there is provided an auto channel searching method for a TV according to the present invention which includes a step for displaying a channel list in accordance with a channel search instruction of a user and performing a search in the sequence of the number stored in the channel list, and a step for performing an indication operation for separating a channel number which does not have a broadcast signal with respect to a channel number which has a broadcast signal in the channel list.